Running
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: A snippet of Kefi's back story from an RP on dA. Kefi is the OOC version of Akefia. There is cross-dressing.


_**So yes, I'm doing a roleplay on dA with the canon cast, and we were thinking up the backstory for what I have dubbed, Yugioh BS AU. Yes, the BS does stand for Bull Shit. Because its nuts.**_

_**So, this is a snippet from the past of Kefi, who is the OOC version of Akefia for our AU. **_

It happened when I went to the market on my own for the first time.

I dressed in my usual dress you got for me and covered my hair which was the same distinctive colour as yours, and headed out. You were stealing something and we were running out of food, since we would be moving bases very soon.

I ducked and weaved through the masses of people, fingering my coins in my pouch. Both stolen, of course, but I'm no good at stealing so I thought I might be a good citizen for once. Then came the guards, marching through the streets heralding the arrival of someone important.

I moved, with everyone else, to the sides of the street, bowing down in respect. You would not have lowered yourself to do so, but I wasn't you. I wasn't able to escape like you could, so I kept myself hidden. A small peak upwards was all I dared, and chills ran through me as I realised just who it was. The Pharaoh. The man who made us what we are. The man you are someday going to kill.

A guard, walking with a superior air accidently stepped on the hem of my dress, and my hood was pulled down. I tried to pull it up, but it was no use. They had seen.

I was hauled to my feet by two strong guards and my hood pulled off fully, revealing my hair. I turned my head away, terrified.

"Thief King, how nice to see you."

He had a horrible, mocking voice, full of superiority, but not like yours. I trembled rather than feeling comforted like I did with yours.

"N-no, I'm not, I'm not him, you've made a mistake..."

I made my voice as soft and feminine as I could, the opposite of yours. Oh Ra, Isis, please, get me out of here. That was all I could think. Akefia, please hurry.

I wanted you to find me; I needed you to rescue me. I know I'm hopeless, and I'll do anything for you if you come and help me.

But no-one came. The Pharaoh leaned forwards, gripping my chin and forcing me to look in his eyes. They were purple, but a harsh, evil red-purple to the soft lilac-grey eyes you have. Well, I think they're soft. You tell me mine are softer.

He didn't notice I don't have your scar, nor that my fear was genuine. I'd always loved the fact that I look like you, but in that moment I was cursing every similarity.

"I never make mistakes, Thief King."

He spat the title, the one I had called you since we were little. It had been a joke then, a praising nickname, and then you made it come true, and now this horrible man was mocking it. I couldn't talk, I was paralyzed with fear.

"Now that I've caught you, I'm not going to let you escape. I'll deal with you right now."

My eyes widened even more. He was going to kill me?

"N-no..."

I didn't want to die. You'd promised me you would always protect me, and the one time I went out without you I'd gotten myself caught. I'm such an idiot.

"Thief King Bakura, I sentence you to eternity in the Shadow Realm."

Dark magic poured from his Puzzle, the horrible thing you told me was made from blood and gold as he spoke your fake name. Then I felt a horrible tugging sensation from my middle as the guards let go, causing me to cry out and clutch my stomach, falling to my knees in pain. Then everything went black.

When I woke, things were still black. I blinked a few times to check that I wasn't blind. After a few times, I saw that the darkness was shifting, and I somehow could see without light.

I sat up and looked around. Strange. I must have floating, because there was no floor as far as I could see, yet it felt very solid. I stood up and looked around, my dress shifting around me as I did so. I pulled my hood up out of habit, even though there was no-one else here. I guessed this was the Shadow Realm, then.

With nothing else to do, I started to walk. It made me feel as though I was doing something, even though it never changed and I'm not even sure I was actually moving anywhere. I looked around, hoping I would see something other than darkness.

When I did see something, just a shifting piece of darkness and a tiny piece of light, at first I headed towards it. That was a mistake.

The shape materialised into a large, golden dragon, with eyes like those rubies you steal and shining skin. It was beautiful, so much so I stopped and stared when I first saw it in awe, and I guess my eyes were shining in a way you always told me you loved when you brought home something new.

Awe turned to fear as the dragon spewed flames so close to me I could feel the heat almost burning my face. I took a few steps back, staring as the fire cleared to reveal more moving shapes all heading towards me. I didn't stop to study them, instead I started running, tripping and stumbling.

You would have fought them off, I know you would. Tears stung my eyes as I thought about you. I hope you're okay. I hope you hurt him badly.

My dress caught fire as I ran; singeing the pretty fabric I loved and cooed over for ages when you got it me. I tripped over the edges, barely managing to scramble and roll away from the next shot of fire that made me cry in fear at how close it came. I didn't want to die, not while there was still some hope you would rescue me. That was why I wasn't giving up. Because of you, you became my entire reason for living, or whatever it was I was doing here.

I ran more, the other creatures gaining on me. One took a swipe at my head with its long, sharp claws, ripping my hood clean off along with some strands of my hair. My long, fluffy white hair tumbled out as I shook my head, still terrified, still running.

I'm not sure how long I ran for, the creatures gaining on me all the time. It was horrible. Then, I tripped to the ground, tumbling down, but they were too close, I wouldn't be able to get up. I put my arm in front of my face, not wanting to witness my own death. I'm sorry Akefia, I failed, I thought as pain hit me, so much I screamed out.

Then they were gone. The creatures that had killed me were gone. I rolled over and sat up, looking around me in fear. More than once, I thought I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye and crawled away, only to see there was nothing there. Then the real tears came.

Thick and fast, they fell down my cheeks in rivers as I screamed your name into the Darkness. Please, Akefia, help me, I screamed, begged, promised I would be your slave if you came and rescue me. You didn't come.

Then the creatures were back, chasing me as I ran and sobbed. It got worse every time, and I eventually stopped being able to run very far. Yet no matter how tired I was, I would always run, even if it was just a few steps. I had to, just to buy you some extra time to find me.

There were different creatures every time, different dragons in all sorts of shapes and sizes, and sometimes I would be caught in painful traps and things I don't even want to remember.

Then I saw it.

I was running, stumbling along again as the creatures gained on me and feeling like giving up when I saw it. A small tear in the darkness, a piece of light. And then I heard your voice calling my name.

"Kefi!"

You sounded panicked, worried...but my heart lifted. Using energy I'm not even sure I had, I pulled myself to the tear and launched myself through it, not caring what was on the other side.

I landed in your arms. I tightened my own around you, burying my head in your chest as I clung to you in a manner that showed I never wanted to let go. You had finally rescued me.

"Akefia..."

My voice was croaky after all my screaming that your name was all I could say.

"Kefi, oh, thank Ra you're safe!"

Your voice sounded so good I wanted to drown in it. Far too long in that place where the only sounds were the call of creatures and my own screams meant your voice sounded like heaven. I held on to you tightly, still crying even though I'm not sure where I got the strength to even cry.

There were others there, yes, but the only person I could see was you. You're all that mattered to me.

I love you, Akefia. I'm sorry about the dress.

I think I fainted in your arms, still gripping you tightly.

_**I normally rp Akefia and Bakura, so...there may be times when it wasn't in character. My friend is awesome at being Kefi.**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
